Goddard
Goddard '''is Jimmy's robotic pet dog as well as the deuteragonist of the series. He is said to do eleven million and four things. When Jimmy is in trouble, he sends out a distress call to Goddard, who is usually already in a fix. Goddard is equipped with a large variety of inventions within himself for Jimmy's use. Said inventions are usually displayed whenever it served the plot to cheat Jimmy's way out of trouble. He also gives Jimmy options to choose from when he didn't know what to do. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Nicktoons Unite! Goddard appears as a non-playable character in Nicktoons Unite!. Goddard acts as the saving point for the heroes, he appears multiple times in every dimension. In Retroville the heroes enter the systems of Goddard to defeat the Giant Fleabot that is inside him. While you're inside of Goddard, he still appears as the saving point while he is inside of his own body. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Goddard appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X, as semi-duo character with his owner Jimmy. He is one of the four characters representing his franchise, 3 if you count Goddard and Jimmy as the same character. Bio Gifted with a stunning IQ and a love for science, Jimmy Neutron is often tinkering around in his laboratory, constantly inventing new gadgets and gizmos. Sadly, these tend to do more harm than good in his fair city of Retroville, but luckily, Jimmy is far from incompetent, and can often be counted on to save the day, even if he's the cause of the trouble. He has a love-hate rivalry with Cindy Vortex, who has recently become the target of his affections, as much as he hates to admit it sometimes. The Nicktoons often depend on his sage advice and ability to come up with life saving ideas under pressure. Alongside Danny, Spongebob and other Nicktoons, he has saved the day more times than anyone can count, but only time would tell with his most dangerous challenge yet if he can pull another of his patented Brain Blasts! Special Powers *Super Genius level intellect, can summon his mental power to improvise strategies and solutions even under pressure. *Inventor and Roboticist *Is aided by Goddard, his robotic dog *Wields many gadgets and gizmos, inclusive of a jetpack in his backpack. Quotes '''Intro *"For SCIENCE!" (Intro) *"Nicktoons, UNITE!" (Intro if team also consists of Spongebob and Danny Phantom) *"According to my calculations, you have about oh, 99 seconds before you go down for the count." (Intro, but changes if timer is altered in Options) *"What's the best way to solve this problem? Think...think..." (Intro) *"James Isaac Neutron, at your service!" (Intro) *"Don't even think about quitting if you lose!" (Intro randomly said against Online Opponents, especially if online player is a habitual ragequitter) *"I'm not much of a fighter, but since anything goes, this'll be a prime test run for my inventions!" (Intro) *"An automated combat unit! Please, show me a demonstration of your abilities!" (Intro against Jenny, Technus, Skulker, Vexus or Vega) *"Professor Calamitous, I presume?" (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"SHEEN! You've got some 'splaining to do!!" (Intro against Sheen if Jimmy talks first) *"SHEEEN!!!!" (Intro against Sheen if Sheen talks first) *"You may be my comrade in arms, but don't think I'll go easy on ya!" (Intro against Spongebob or Danny) *"Magic? *laughs* Don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing!" (Intro against Kyle or Tak) *"Timmy! You're looking, uh.....older. Been working out?" (Intro against Timmy) *"Nice Jet Fusion costume! Where can I get one?" (Intro against Doug if Smash Adams costume is used) *"Miss Gorgeous..." (Intro against Beautiful Gorgeous if she speaks first) *"Leaping electrons!" (Intro against Beautiful Gorgeous is Jimmy speaks first) *"I've read about steampunk technology, but I've never seen it in action! Let's go!" (Intro against Asami) Win Pose *"Gotta blast!" (Win Pose) *"See? My calculations are never wrong!" (Win Pose) *"Science! It works!" (Win Pose) *"I'm loopy, I'm loopy, loopy loopy loo-just kidding." (Win Pose) *"I guess that's one knockout that got knocked out. Ha, ha!" (Win Pose against Beautiful Gorgeous or Asami) *"Did Carl lose his giant pet turtle AGAIN? That's the second time this week!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *"You've been thwarted again, Professor!" (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) *"When this is all over, you and I are going to have a long talk, Mister Estevez." (Win Pose against Sheen) *"And that, my friend, is the power of science!" (Win Pose against Kyle) *"I just.....defeated a...common woodland beaver. Uh.....science?" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"Science wins! Naturally." (Win Pose against Tak) Victory Screen *"I just had another Brain Blast. It's telling me that you're awful at this." (Victory Screen) *"This jetpack is awesome, I know. And with a top speed of up to Mach 1, this baby can more than take to the skies!" (Victory Screen) *"I'm...not really planning on Time Travel anytime soon. Why do you ask?" (Victory Screen) *"Combat data downloaded! I now have all I need for my latest invention! Thanks!" (Victory Screen against Vexus, Vega, Jenny, Technus or Skulker) *"Man, you sure are weird. But you certainly live up to your heroic reputation, I'll give you that." (Victory Screen against Artie) *"Toybots, a failed Syndicate, attempts to blow up the world for no reason....Professor, you may want to pursue a new hobby. Might I recommend taking up Checkers?" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"If I had a nickel for every time somebody tried to convince me about this magic nonsense, I'd have enough to build a new hoverboard by now!" (Victory Screen against Kyle) *"Sorry, Tak, but I've never really believed this whole 'Juju' thing you keep talking about." (Victory Screen against Tak) *"So, Timmy, I got to ask. How'd you get your hands on such advanced interactive holographic lifeforms? It's almost like they're real!" (Victory Screen against Timmy) *"The apple never falls far from the tree, Ms. Gorgeous, and from the sounds of it, your family's an entire orchard of evil!" (Victory Screen against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"Not bad, but with a few modifications, I can convert your electro gauntlets into a rocket powered punching machine! And it'll even brew a nice cappuchino!" (Victory Screen against Asami) *"There! With a few adjustments, I've calibrated your jackhammer to be 1000 times more powerful! Give it a whirl! .....OH. Ouch. Er, sorry! I think it needs a few tweaks! Come back when you return from space, okay?" (Victory Screen against Rocko) Miscellaneous TBA Gallery goddardrender.png|Goddard in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Male Category:Starter Category:Protagonist Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Robot Category:Canine Category:Animals